


Изображая мертвого

by Tenar30



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Мнимая смерть персонажа, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: Написано по заявке "Несколько ужасных часов/минут Шерлок считает, что Джон умер".Альтернативная концовка второго сезона, когда всё могло пойти иначе.Перевод фикаDiscordantWordsиз сборника не связанных друг с другом мини "Little Contributions" (глава 33).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Изображая мертвого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Contributions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725977) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 



Мориарти ухмыляется, даже мертвый. Это безумная ухмылка, а в сочетании с пустыми черными глазами от нее становится и совсем не по себе. Темная влажная корона расползается вокруг его раскуроченной головы.

Шерлок смотрит на него, отводит взгляд. Сглатывает. Ветер треплет его волосы.

Несколько секунд он собирается с мыслями, что делать дальше.

На этот случай есть, конечно, план. Не тот, что он предпочел бы в первую очередь. Не тот, что он предпочел бы в десятую очередь. Он был слишком оптимистичен и самоуверен. Он может признать это теперь, на крыше, где только собственные мысли составляют ему компанию.

Не будет победы без существенной личной жертвы. Теперь он это видит. Это должно было быть очевидно с самого начала, но он соображал ужасно медленно.

— Ты — это я, — сказал Мориарти и притянул Шерлока ближе, нажимая на спусковой крючок.

Шерлок не Мориарти, не в том смысле, который имеет значение. Он это знает, как знает и то, что есть _(было)_ в этом человеке и то, чем он не может не восхищаться.

Сейчас всё это не имеет значения.

Мориарти толкнул его на решительный шаг, Мориарти умер, чтобы гарантировать, что Шерлок сделает то же самое.

Он учащенно, тяжело дышит. Замечает это и заставляет себя успокоиться. Он весь в испарине, у него кружится голова, его трясет и слегка подташнивает. Он чувствует себя прискорбно, до ужаса человечным. Выстрел был громким, а сразу после стало очень неопрятно. И вот-вот станет еще неопрятнее.

Он сопротивляется потребности обвести взглядом ближайшие здания. Мориарти предпочитал снайперов, так что вполне естественно предположить, что за ним следят.

Майкрофт обещал об этом позаботиться, конечно. Вполне возможно, что агенты Мориарти уже нейтрализованы.

В конце концов, это мало что значит. У такого человека, как Мориарти, наверняка были планы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Шерлоку придется прыгнуть, и Шерлоку придется умереть. Домой возврата нет.

Далеко внизу Джон вылезает из такси. Он как раз вовремя, даже лондонские пробки оказались не помехой. Он всегда удивлял, и всегда приятно.

При виде его внутри неожиданно что-то ёкает. Шерлок опять сглатывает.

Он не хочет уходить.

Неважно, что он хочет. Пора идти. Он поднимает телефон, набирает номер. Джон мгновенно отвечает, и от теплоты и беспокойства в его голосе у Шерлока в груди оседает что-то холодное и тяжелое.

— Развернись и иди туда, откуда пришел, — говорит Шерлок.

Джон отвечает ему с замешательством. В его голосе нет и следа затаённого гнева.

_Ты машина._

Шерлок ожидал гнева. Он готовил Джона к разочарованию, и вот пожалуйста…

— Я мошенник, — говорит он, и говорить это _больно_. Он много лет провел в компании одной лишь только гордости, и теперь кажется неправильным ее отбросить.

Джон, верный, _упрямый_ Джон, настаивает, что это не может быть правдой.

Ему хочется смеяться. Ему хочется плакать. Его сразила бесполезная, неудобная привязанность, и _он не хочет уходить_.

Джон далеко внизу на тротуаре, голова его задрана вверх. Шерлок не может ясно разглядеть его лицо, но он знает, что всё внимание Джона на нем.

— Шерл…

Голос Джона обрывается. Он падает на землю, тяжело и некрасиво.

А затем, спустя долю секунды — безошибочный звук выстрела.

Шерлок кричит. Телефон выскальзывает у него из руки.

Он наклоняется вперед, головокружительно раскачиваясь на краю. Джон лежит ничком на тротуаре и не шевелится. К нему спешат люди.

Джон упал. Джон. Упал. Джон…

Не двигается. Не двигается. _Не двигается_.

Он не колеблется. Падение короткое. Наполненное воздухом полотнище устремляется ему навстречу.

Чьи-то руки немедленно вцепляются в него, тянут, хватают. Он отбивается, его душит пальто, он тонет во вздымающейся волнами ткани. Горло ему сдавливает от горя.

Над головой мимолетно мелькает опрокинутое небо.

Имя Джона пытается вырваться у него из горла. Это все равно, как если бы он наглотался бритвенных лезвий. Он не может дышать.

— Дж… — задыхается он. — Дж…

— Тшшшш, — говорит ему кто-то, и его перекатывают на бок, сталкивают с воздушного амортизатора. Тротуар под ним холодный и влажный.

Его поднимают на ноги, он, спотыкаясь, делает два шага к месту предполагаемого падения. Кто-то льет кровь ему на голову. Она ползет ему по лицу, густая и холодная. Горло у него опять сжимается, и он вырывается из крепко держащих его рук.

— Тихо, тихо, — говорит кто-то. — Ты вообще-то умер. Не дергайся.

— Джон, — заплетающимся языком бормочет он, и его толкают обратно на землю. Его щека прижата к тротуару, вокруг головы лужа крови, и на мгновенье он жалеет, что не промахнулся мимо подушки безопасности.

Умер, думает он. Умер.

Он не шевелится и старается не моргать. Разыгрывает спектакль, который уже провалился.

Опять на нем чьи-то руки. Его поворачивают и поднимают. Под спиной — жесткая каталка. Он дает рукам безвольно свеситься по бокам.

Он уже умер. Притворяться легко.

Кто-то натягивает простыню ему на лицо, закрывая небо. Каталку толкают и с дребезжанием катят по коридорам. Налево, направо, остановка у лифта. Кровь просачивается сквозь простыню, и ткань, тяжелая и мокрая, прилипает к его лицу.

Звякает лифт. Его толкают вперед. Ощущение, что что-то обрывается в животе, когда они спускаются.

Умер.

Ему холодно. У него дрожат все мышцы. Его сердце упрямо продолжает биться.

Лифт останавливается. Дверь открывается. Его провозят по коридору через несколько дверей.

Каталка останавливается. Кто-то касается его плеча, мимолетно и едва уловимо. Это должно его успокоить, полагает он, но в этом нет необходимости. Он теперь за пределами успокоения.

Удаляющиеся шаги, он остается в тишине. Он ждет, дыша мелко и поверхностно.

Потом:

— Шерлок?

Молли, голос тонкий и неуверенный.

Он садится, стягивает с лица мокрую простыню. Он в морге. Он в морге, а Джон умер.

Он встает. Он вспоминает, как Джон упал, не договорив имени Шерлока, и у него подкашиваются колени.

— О… — Молли бросается вперед, подхватывает его под мышки. Он отмахивается от нее и вдруг падает на руки. Его окровавленный лоб касается холодного кафельного пола.

Что-то у него глубоко в груди мучительно дергается и рвется. Он боится, что никогда не сможет в себе это исправить.

— Джон, — выдыхает он. Закрывает глаза.

Молли излучает беспокойство. Она приседает с ним рядом, опять пытается помочь ему подняться.

Он снова стряхивает с себя ее руки. Джон даже не понял, что его сбило с ног. Он смотрел вверх, его глаза были прикованы к Шерлоку, а потом он…

Шерлок стонет, сгибается пополам и с глухим стуком ударяется головой об пол.

На другом конце комнаты с навязчивой жизнерадостностью принимается звонить телефон.

Он слушает, как беспечный трезвон смешивается с его резким хриплым дыханием. Молли отходит от него, пересекает комнату. Берет трубку.

Шерлок дышит и думает о Джоне. Думает о том, как оборвался его голос.

— Эм, — говорит Молли. — Да, он здесь.

Шерлок поднимает голову. Молли держит трубку, но все ее внимание сосредоточено на нем. Губы у нее плотно сжаты.

Майкрофт.

Он встает, ощущая, как лед разливается по венам, и в четыре быстрых шага пересекает комнату. Кровь каплями падает на пол вслед за ним. Он забирает у Молли трубку.

— Ты сказал, что с этим разберешься, — говорит он. Голос у него низкий и смертельно, смертельно спокойный.

Майкрофт вздыхает.

— Одной из вовлеченных сторон удалось произвести единственный выстрел непосредственно во время… предложения пересмотреть свою позицию. Весьма прискорбная ошибка. Могу тебя заверить, что он уже задержан.

Шерлок сглатывает. Думает о том, что Джон был низведен до прискорбной ошибки.

— К счастью, на месте были агенты, готовые вмешаться. Мы можем держать легенду под контролем — вопросов слишком много не будет. Однако это всё меняет. Смерть Джона Уотсона…

— Где он?

— Прости?

— Человек, который в него стрелял, — медленно и отчетливо говорит Шерлок. — Где он?

— Шерлок…

— _Где?_

— Там, куда ты не сможешь добраться, — говорит Майкрофт. В голосе у него слышится тревога.

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — рычит Шерлок и нажимает отбой.

Мгновение он стоит, так стиснув трубку, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Его тщательно продуманные планы рассеялись как дым. Ему плевать на сеть Мориарти, на игры или загадки. Он жаждет мести, кровавой и жестокой. Он будет очень дотошен. Он будет беспощаден. И он не выйдет из этого живым.

Неважно. Он уже умер.

— Шерлок, какого черта происходит?

При звуке этого голоса Шерлок замирает.

Он медленно оборачивается. В дверях стоит Джон.

В дверях стоит Джон.

Джон. _Стоит в дверях_.

На левой руке срезан рукав рубашки, бицепс обернут тугой повязкой. На правом виске царапины (ободрал кожу о тротуар, когда упал). Рубашка мокрая, волосы взъерошены, торчат в разные стороны. Куртка куда-то пропала.

— Джон, — говорит Шерлок. Язык у него заплетается. Такое ощущение, что он медленно идет под водой, изо всех сил преодолевая встречное течение.

— Почему ты весь… Господи… — Голос Джона из раздраженного внезапно становится обеспокоенным. Он подходит, и его правая рука (холодная и твердая) прижимается к лицу Шерлока, ощупывает, тыкает. — Что с тобой стряслось? Это твоя кровь?

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Сердце его колотится о ребра.

У Джона забинтована рука. Джон не умер.

_Одной из вовлеченных сторон удалось произвести единственный выстрел._

Выстрел сорвался. Он не достиг… Джон не…

Он проигрывает сцену у себя в голове. Джон падает на тротуар. Лицом вниз. Не шевелится. Лежит недвижимо. Мертвый.

Он вносит поправки. Джон ранен в верхнюю часть руки. Джон бросается на тротуар, чтобы найти укрытие. Лежит неподвижно. Притворяется мертвым.

— Ты не умер, — говорит Шерлок. Он моргает, потом моргает еще раз.

— Ээ, — говорит Джон. Он подносит правую руку к затылку, неловко проводит пятерней по волосам. — Нет. Не совсем. Но в меня только что стреляли, Шерлок, и я совершенно уверен, что человек, который оказывал мне первую помощь, на самом деле не врач, потому что они не следовали вообще никаким протоколам, и…

Шерлок бросается вперед, обхватывает Джона руками, притягивает к себе. Он никогда не обнимал Джона. Он не помнит, когда последний раз кого-то обнимал. Майкрофт у него в голове упрекает его за сентиментальность. Он не обращает на него внимания. Он временами сожалеет о том ущербе, который Джон нанес его до тонкости отлаженной системе, но не может себя заставить откатить назад.

Джон, опешив, издает какой-то звук, но не отодвигается. Чуть спустя он осторожно поднимает руку и гладит Шерлока по спине.

У Джона за плечом, на другом конце комнаты, Молли отводит взгляд, явно пытаясь сохранить ему остатки достоинства.

— Что ты там делал, Шерлок? — спрашивает Джон. Голос у него низкий, в нем слышно беспокойство. — На секунду я подумал…

— Ты подумал, что я собираюсь спрыгнуть, — заканчивает за него Шерлок. Он утыкается носом Джону в шею, вдыхая запах выхлопных газов, нервной испарины и едва заметных следов одеколона.

— А ты?.. — начинает Джон.

— Я собирался. И спрыгнул, — говорит Шерлок. Он закрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки у него на спине, прихватывая рубашку.

— Ты… Ты _что_?

Он не хочет объяснять. Он устал, замерз, его трясет, и он весь в чужой крови.

— Я умер, — говорит он и начинает смеяться.

 _Это всё меняет_ , сказал Майкрофт.

— Шерлок, — говорит Джон, и настоящее беспокойство закрадывается в его голос, настоящий страх. — Шерлок, что…

— Я умер, — повторяет он и наконец осознает, что пытался сказать Майкрофт, наконец _понимает_. — И ты тоже.

— Не хочу походить на заевшую пластинку, — замечает Джон, — но… _Что?_

Шерлок целует его. Он ощущает вкус соли, и крови, и едва уловимый вкус чипсов, которые Джон купил несколько часов назад в торговом автомате.

У Джона опять вырывается что-то пораженное и нечленораздельное, но он не отстраняется. Он поднимает правую руку и нежно обхватывает ладонью лицо Шерлока, большим пальцем проводит сводящую с ума дорожку по окровавленной щеке.

У Шерлока на лице следы слез, свежих слез. У него не получается почувствовать смущение.

Он отстраняется, просто чтобы сделать вдох. Джон смотрит на него, глаза у него сияют. Вид у него озадаченный, но не недовольный.

— Шерлок, — говорит Джон. Левой рукой он осмотрительно не двигает, а правую продолжает прижимать к лицу Шерлока. — Что?..

— Мы умерли, — повторяет Шерлок. Он улыбается — искренней, непрошенной улыбкой. — Ну. Я умер. И ты тоже можешь. Если хочешь.

— Ты несешь какой-то бред.

— Мориарти создал криминальную империю, — говорит он. — Громадная сеть со слабо связанными звеньями, которая охватывает весь земной шар.

— Эээм, — говорит Джон. Он слегка улыбается, той озадаченной улыбкой, в которой нет понимания, но заранее есть желание участвовать, и Шерлок любит его. — Ну ладно. Да. Я… ну, вроде как догадался.

— Хочешь помочь мне ее уничтожить?

Джон смотрит на него и моргает, и Шерлок, холодея, думает «Я слишком многого прошу», но тут Джон улыбается, и в этой улыбке нет ничего смущенного или ошарашенного, она искренняя и сияющая.

— Боже, да, — говорит Джон.


End file.
